


Broken Hearts and Shattered Minds

by arnon_bleyheart



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Atleast Not Here, But No One Die, M/M, and sad, this is super short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-15
Updated: 2017-03-15
Packaged: 2018-10-05 16:20:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10312238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arnon_bleyheart/pseuds/arnon_bleyheart
Summary: "I'm going to come back to you,звевда моя"





	

**Author's Note:**

> Sooo, this one is short, but I couldn't get this out of my mind.  
> So here you go!  
> Ps: I used James instead of Bucky here because i prefer that name. For those of you who prefer Bucky, I'm sorry (not really)

None of them dared to move, too afraid of destroying the moment. Their gazes locked with each other, eyes reflecting what words couldn't describe.

A gun shot rang through the air, startling them both.

Tony looked away first.

"You have to go. Now. I can't keep you hidden any longer. Soon, they will be here. You must leave before they do. I can't let them hurt you again."

James said nothing, but his grey eyes harden. He stepped forward until there's no space between them, and he pressed a kiss on Tony's cheek.

"I'm going to come back to you,[звезда моя](https://translate.google.com/#auto/en/%D0%B7%D0%B2%D0%B5%D0%B2%D0%B4%D0%B0%20%D0%BC%D0%BE%D1%8F)"

Tony's heart clenched with that promise.

"You better."


End file.
